Would You Bare My Children?
by syubsyubchim
Summary: "Pekerjaan dimana kau hanya harus mengurus rumah, menyiapkan makanan dan keperluanku, menungguku pulang bekerja dan menjaga buah hati kita." / "Profesinya adalah istri seorang Jung Hoseok." YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! MPreg! VHOPE! Seme!Hoseok, Uke!Taehyung. Slight!NamJin. Chibi!YoongiJiminJungkook.
1. Chapter 1

.

 **Would You Bare My Children?**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Jung Hoseok X Kim Taehyung

Slight!Namjin

.

 **NOTE :**

Hosoek POV entire story.

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! DLDR! Review Juseyo.

* * *

.

.

.

Aku menggeser pintu kaca di depanku pelan, lalu mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari seseorang bersurai pirang dengan bahu yang lebar tidak main-main. " _Hyung_!" memanggilnya pelan setelah menemukan eksistensinya didalam ruangan. Yang kupanggil menolehkan kepalanya, "Oh, Hoseok, ada apa?" dan menghampiriku, meninggalkan anak-anak menggemaskan yang bermain di sekitarnya sejenak.

Aku menyerahkan sebuah map yang masih tersegel rapi, "Namjoon menitipkan ini."

Seokjin hyung menerimanya dan membolak-balikan map itu beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum sampai pipinya terangkat, khas kim Seokjin sekali. "Terima Kasih, Hoseok-ah. Maaf harus meninggalkanmu, tapi aku harus kembali mengurus anak-anak."

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku. Lagipula aku juga tidak berniat berlama-lama berada di ruangan ini. Masih ada orang lain yang harus aku temui.

Yang tadi itu Kim Seokjin, kekasih dari Kim Namjoon, kolega kerjaku atau boleh kusebut atasanku. Aku bekerja sebagai salah satu anggota kepolisian Seoul dan Namjoon adalah ketua di divisiku. Seokjin Hyung sendiri adalah pemilik sebuah penitipan anak. Aku mengenal Seokjin hyung karena dia adalah seniorku dimasa kuliah dan Namjoon adalah teman seperjuanganku dari sekolah menengah.

Namjoon dan Seokjin Hyung bertemu saat tidak sengaja menabrak satu sama lain di toko buku sampai tumpukan buku yang Seokjin Hyung bawa saat itu jatuh berantakan. Terdengar sangat klasik seperti novel romansa picisan, tapi dengan tabrakan itu mereka berhasil menjalin hubungan yang lumayan awet. Atau boleh kubilang Namjoon berhasil mengikat calon-ekhem-kakak-ekhem-iparku dengan ikatan suci yang sah tahun lalu. Dan jujur saja si penghancur segalanya itu sangat beruntung karena Seokjin Hyung merupakan salah satu primadona di kampus kami.

Tapi, aku tidak kalah beruntungnya dengan Namjoon. Kalau Namjoon mendapatkan yang lebih tua, aku mendapatkan yang lebih muda.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman belakang bangunan ini dan bibirku tertarik keatas begitu saja saat menemukan namja favoritku sedang berjongkok dikelilingi beberapa anak kecil menggemaskan.

"UAAAA~! Ada polisiiii~" seseorang diantara mereka yang aku tahu bernama Jungkook menunjuk-nunjuk antusias kearahku, membuat tujuanku melangkahkan kaki kemari berbalik dan menunjukan senyumnya.

"Hyung~!"

Namja bersurai coklat karamel itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan menghampiriku. Sedikit berlari karena tidak sabar memelukku kalau aku boleh sedikit percaya diri. "Aku merindukanmu," Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya dan melingkarkan lengannya erat di leherku.

Aku hanya terkekeh kecil dan balas memeluk pinggangnya sambil menghujani helaiannya dengan kecupan kupu-kupu. "Aku juga merindukanmu, sayang."

Wajar saja kami merindu begini. Ngomong-ngomong aku baru menyelesaikan dinas dengan divisiku ke daerah Busan selama seminggu dan baru bisa menemui kekasih manisku hari ini. Taehyung tidak banyak merengek saat aku menjalankan dinasku. Tapi aku tahu seberapa besar dia merindukanku dan tentu saja aku merindukannya sebesar dirinya merindukanku.

Anak-anak yang sedang bermain disekitar Taehyung menerjapkan manik polos mereka sambil menonton acara berpelukan kami. "Chim juga mau dipeluk seperti itu. Yoongi hyung ayo peluk Chim~!" bocah yang paling bantet diantara kumpulan anak itu merentangkan tangannya kearah seorang bocah yang menatap kami dengan wajah datarnya, menghasilkan decakan dan dorongan tidak suka dari yang lebih tua.

Aku terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi kelewat jujur yang diberikan beberapa bocah yang menonton kami. Lalu merenggangkan pelukanku dengan Taehyung dan mencuri kecupan kilat dari bibir ranumnya. Selanjutnya aku mendekatkan bibirku kearahnya telinganya dan berbisik, "Hei, apakah menjadi tontonan anak kecil adalah sesuatu yang baik?"

Tidak menunggu lama, wajah Taehyung memerah. Buru-buru Taehyung melepaskan pelukan kami dan berbalik kearah bocah kecil yang sedang ditemaninya tadi, "Ehm, anak-anak ayo kita lanjutkan bermainnya."

Aku kembali terkekeh gemas melihat kekasihku yang sekarang tidak jauh berbeda dengan bocah-bocah disekelilingnya. Lihat saja langkah canggung dan malu-malu yang dilakukannya setelah bermesraan didepan anak kecil. Oh, jangan lupakan wajah merona yang tidak kunjung berubah warna itu. Sungguh, kalau saja tidak ada bocah-bocah penganggu itu, akan dipastikan bibir Taehyung sudah membengkak saat ini.

Aku melangkah mendekat, lalu ikut berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggiku dengan bocah-bocah disini. "Ayo bermain, hyung akan menemani kalian."

Bocah dengan gigi kelinci menerjapkan maniknya antusias, lalu melompat semangat sambil berteriak, "Ayo main polisi-polisian. Ahjusshi, ayo keluarkan pistolmu," sambil mengguncang lenganku heboh. Dasar bocah sialan, sudah kupancing memanggilku hyung malah memanggilku ahjusshi. Padahal mereka memanggil Seokjin Hyung dan Taetae dengan sebutan hyung. Kenapa merka harus memanggilku ahjusshi?

Tawar-menawar jenis permainan itu berakhir dengan bocah-bocah menyebalkan itu memintaku berperan sebagai kuda. Yang benar saja, polisi setampan Jung Hoseok ini diminta untuk menjadi kuda oleh bocah-bocah menyebalkan dibawah umur. Sungguh, mereka hanya menggemaskan diawalnya saja. Aku menyesal menawarkan diri untuk bermain dengan mereka.

Saat ini, bocah bantet dengan tubuh sedikit chubby itu sedang duduk diatas punggungku, dan mencengkram kerah seragamku dengan erat. Dia adalah bocah terakhir yang harus aku antarkan kearah Taehyung yang duduk disudut ruangan dengan dua bocah lainnya. Kalau bukan karena Taehyung yang tertawa kotak dengan manisnya sambil menyemangatiku, mana sudi aku menyanggupi permintaan kekanakan bocah-bocah disini.

"Yaaaayyyy~! Chim sudah sampai!" Jimin, bocah bantet itu turun dari punggungku dan melangkah semangat kearah dua teman bocahnya yang lain. Lebih tepatnya kearah bocah berwajah dingin itu, lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat yang berakhir dengan tepukan keras dikepala besarnya. Rasakan itu bocah bantet. Dasar, masih bocah saja sudah mesum.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana harimu di Busan?" Taehyung merapikan suraiku yang berantakan. Saat ini kami sedang duduk dibangku taman belakang menikmati semilir angin sore, lebih tepatnya Taehyung saja yang duduk sedangkan aku membaringkan tubuhku berbantalkan pahanya. Bocah-bocah menyebalkan itu sudah dijemput oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing lima belas menit yang lalu. Jadi saat ini aku bebas bermanja-manja melepas rindu dengan kekasih tercintaku.

"Buruk, ditambah aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu dan memelukmu," aku menggapai jemari Taehyung yang membelai wajahku, lalu menciuminya satu per satu. Taehyung hanya terkekeh kecil sambil bergumam 'dasar penggombal'.

"Hei, sayang."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau berencana bekerja disini membantu Seokjin Hyung untuk jangka waktu yang lama?"

Taehyung terlihat berfikir sejenak, "Entahlah, kau tau sendiri aku menyukai anak-anak, hyung. Kurasa bekerja disini untuk waktu yang lama tidak ada salahnya."

"Aku menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan untukmu."

"U-Uh? Apa itu?"

"Pekerjaan dimana kau hanya harus mengurus rumah, menyiapkan makanan dan keperluanku, menungguku pulang bekerja dan menjaga buah hati kita."

.

Jeda

.

"Profesinya adalah istri seorang Jung Hoseok."

.

Jeda

.

"Tapi kita harus membuat bayi-bayi yang menggemaskan dulu sebelumnya. Tentunya setelah aku mengikatmu dengan janji yang sah."

.

Jeda

.

Aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Taehyung hanya berkedip polos kearahku, usapannya pada wajahku pun berhenti.

"Hei, sayang."

Aku mencoba memanggil, membawa kesadarannya kembali. Apa cara yang aku lakukan salah? Oh, maaf saja aku bukan pria romantis seperti Namjoon yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Seokjin Hyung di ketinggian tiga ribu kaki hasil membajak helikopter kantor yang membuatnya mendapatkan surat peringatan dan skors selama seminggu. Aku hanyalah Jung Hoseok yang begitu mencintai Kim Taehyung.

"Hyung, apa kau barusan melamarku?"

Aku tidak tahu reaksi seperti apa yang harus aku berikan saat ini. Tentu saja aku sedang melamarmu Kim Taehyung. Oh, kenapa kau begitu polos, sayangku?

"Tentu saja, sayang."

Aku bangkit dari posisiku yang berbarinh berbantalkan pahanya. Mengeluarkan sekotak berlapis beludru lembut yang berisikan sebuah cincin emas putih. Aku tahu Taehyung tidak menyukai kemewahan, begitu pula dengan diriku, jadi pilihanku jatuh pada cincin sederhana dengan ukiran inisial kami pada bagian dalam cincin tersebut.

"Jadi Kim Taehyung, bersediakah kau mengganti namamu menjadi Jung?"

Taehyung menundukan wajahnya, meremas celananya malu-malu. Aku dapat melihat rona pekat yang menjalar sampai ke telinganya. Sungguh, Taehyung benar-benar menggemaskan saat ini. Dengab perlahan, Taehyung mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menyodorkannya kearahku, "Pasangkan."

Aku tersenyum usil, mungkin sedikit menggoda Taehyung tidak ada salahnya. "Apa sayang? Aku tidak mendengarmu."

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaannya saat sedang gugup, "Kubilang pasangkan, Jung Hoseok. Aku bersedia mengganti namaku menjadi Jung Taehyung."

Aku tidak dapat menahan senyum yang merekah begitu saja dari bibirku. Sungguh kalau bibirku bisa robek karena tersenyum terlalu lebar, mungkin hal itu sudah terjadi saat ini. Dengan hati-hati aku memasangkan cincin itu ke jari tengahnya, mendorongnya hati-hati sampai ke pangkalnya.

Secepat aku berdiri setelah memasangkan cincin di jari Taehyung, secepat itu juga aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya berputar. Taehyung menggalungkan lengannya disekeliling leherku dan tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih, hyung."

Aku mendaratkan tubuh Taehyung kembali dan menangkup wajahnya, lalu membawa kening kami untuk bertemu, "Tidak sayang, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Terima kasih, Taehyung-ah."

Selanjutnya dapat kurasakan Taehyung yang mengeratkan pelukannya padaku saat aku membawa bibirku kearah bibirnya, melumatnya pelan dan memperdalamnya saat Taehyung dengan senang hati memberikan akses lebih. Aku menyudahi ciuman kami saat merasa nafas Taehyung mulai menipis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung."

.

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jung Hoseok."

.

.

"Ayo pulang dan buat banyak bayi untuk menemanimu dirumah setelah ini."

.

.

"E-Eh? YAAA, TURUNKAN AKU HYUNGIE ! SEOKJIN HYUNG TOLONG AKUUUU !"

.

.

"YA, JUNG HOSEOK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU?"

.

.

"Menghamilinya, hyung!"

.

.

"MWO?!" Setelahnya aku bisa merasakan Namjoon yang marah-marah dengan Seokjin hyung yang pingsan dipelukannya.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES !

Halo semuanyaaaaa~ Syubsyubchim balik bawain VHope yang ngasal banget. Idenya keluar begitu saja saat melihat video Taetae dengan anak-anak ucul. Dan fanfic ini belum dibaca ulang sama sekali, jadi kalau ada kesalahan pengetikan atau typo mohon dimaklumi.

Sekalian mau klarifikasi kalo fanfic [I'm Not Four Years Old Anymore, Hyung] itu belum end kok, yang end hanya special chapternya jadi jangan bersedih hati ya semuanya (memang siapa yang sedih?). Dan syubsyub lagi di rumah sepupu, jadi mungkin gabisa update fanfic apapun sampe seminggu kedepan. Ini juga ngetiknya dari hape dan postingnya bener-bener butuh perjuangan.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih.**

 **.**

Salam, INFIRES!


	2. Sequel 1

.

 **Would You Bare My Children?**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Jung Hoseok X Kim Taehyung

Slight!Namjin

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! MPreg! TYPOs! DLDR! Review Juseyo.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," Hoseok melepas sepatunya dan menyusunnya dengan rapi di dalam rak sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang disediakan di sebelah rak sepatu. Hoseok tersenyum simpul mengingat kebiasaannya menggunakan sandal rumah semenjak memutuskan untuk menikah dengan orang terkasihnya.

"APPA~"

Terdengar suara cempreng bocah kecil dan selanjutnya tubrukan pada kakinya. Hoseok tidak perlu repot-repot menengok ke arah kakinya untuk mengetahui siapa pelaku yang menabrak kakinya. Dengan senyum lebar untuk menghilangkan wajah lelah akibat seharian bekerja, Hoseok mengangkat tubuh mungil dibawahnya dan mengecupi wajah tembamnya banyak kali, "Halo, jagoan."

Yang dikecupi hanya terkikih geli sampil mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya yang didaratkan kecupan bertubi-tubi dari sang ayah. Bukannya tidak suka, _namja_ kecil itu hanya kegelian.

"Selamat datang, _hyung_ ~"

Sekali lagi, Hoseok juga tidak perlu repot-reopot menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang menyambutnya pulang. _Namja_ bersurai coklat gelap itu mendekat dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada bibir Hoseok, lalu membantunya dengan tas kerja dan mantelnya.

"Kau sedang memasak, sayang?" Hoseok mengusapkan sebelah tangannya ke wajah tersayangnya. Sebenarnya Hoseok tidak perlu bertanya saat melihat _istri_ nya mengenakan apron dengan begitu manisnya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan membawa mantel dan tas kerja Hoseok kearah ruang tamu, membimbing ayah-anak itu untuk beranjak dari depan pintu rumah mereka.

"Tapi aku tidak memasak banyak hari ini, _hyung_. Aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan."

Air muka Hoseok berubah khawatir, dengan perlahan diturunkannya Jungkook dari gendongannya dan membingkai wajah Taehyung. Hoseok menyirit saat merakan hangat menjalar ke telapak tangannya, tidak panas memang, tapi rasa hangat itu tetap dapat Hoseok rasakan, "Kau sakit, sayang? Sakit dimana, hum? Tubuhmu panas, sayang."

Taehyung tersenyum lemah, mencoba menjauhkan tangan Hoseok yang membingkai wajahnya. "Hanya sedikit pusing, _hyung_. Lagipula aku sudah minum vitamin tadi siang, jangan terlalu khawatir."

Hoseok memperlihatkan raut wajah tidak sukanya saat Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk tidak khawatir. Bagaimana bisa Hoseok tidak khawatir saat _istri_ nya, _namja_ kesayangannya sedang sakit, yang benar saja Kim-Jung- Taehyung.

"Tidak, kau harus istirahat, sa-"

"Sssttt~" Taehyung meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Hoseok, selanjutnya gantian membingkai wajah _suami_ nya dan mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi. "Ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai istrimu, _hyung_. Aku janji akan istirahat lebih cepat malam ini, tapi biarkan aku menyelesaikan masakanku agar kita bisa makan malam lebih cepat juga, _okay_?"

Dan hati Hoseok luluh. Saat itu juga. Oh, siapa yang tidak akan luluh saat kesayanganmu mengecup bibirmu lembut dan membisikan kalimat yang menyiratkan betapa dia ingin membahagiakanmu. Taehyung memang tidak mengatakannya dengan verbal, tapi Hoseok tahu seberapa besar keinginan _istri_ nya untuk melakukan kewajibannya dan melayani Hoseok.

Hoseok menghela nafas pelan dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, tapi kalau terjadi hal yang buruk, kau harus memanggilku, _okay_?"

Taehyung hanya menunjukan senyum kotaknya dan mengangguk, lalu mendorong dada Hoseok pelan. "Mandilah, kau bau," guraunya. Hoseok terkekeh kecil, _namja_ didepannya tidak pernah berubah, tetap sensitif terharap bau tubuhnya.

"Baiklah tuan putri, aku akan mandi," lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada bocah yang sempat terlupakan beberapa waktu lalu, "Jagoan sudah mandi?"

Jungkook menerjap polos sambil menggeleng pelan, "Belum, _appa_. Kook _ie_ tidur sepanjang siang dan menonton Sailor Moon _noona_ begitu bangun. Kook _ie_ lupa untuk mandi."

Hoseok tersenyum gemas melihat putra satu-satunya begitu menggilai karakter animasi Sailor Moon yang selalu ditontonnya tiap sore sampai lupa keadaan sekitar. Dengan mudahnya diangkat tubuh mungil itu, "Jja~ Kita mandi bersama."

Setelahnya terdengar pekikan girang Jungkook yang akan dimandikan oleh sang ayah. Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimutinya selama b eberapa tahun terakhir. Melangkahkan kaki rampingnya kembali kedalam dapur untuk melanjutkan masakan yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Makan malam kediam Jung dimulai dari Hoseok yang bertanya tentang keadaan dan kegiatan Taehyung selama dirinya bekerja, dilanjutkan dengan Taehyung yang balik bertanya dengan kemajuan pekerjaan Hoseok yang sedang menyelidiki sebuah kasus pembunuhan yang sempat heboh beberapa minggu terakhir. Dan diakhiri dengan celotehan antusias Jungkook tentang kegiatannya di _kindergarten_.

Hoseok menutup pintu kamarnya pelan dan menemukan Taehyung yang terbaring dengan buku entah-apa-itu di pangkuannya. Dirinya baru selesai meninabobokan Jungkook. Hoseok kembali menghela nafasnya saat melihat _istri_ nya yang katanya akan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya lebih cepat mala ini belum menunjukan tanda-tanda ingin tidur.

"Sayang, aa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa belum tidur?"

Taehyung mendongak kearah Hoseok dan tersenyum kotak sambil menunjukan buku entah-apa-itu dihadapan Hoseok. "Aku sedang melihat-lihat foto kita, _hyung_. Ahh, aku jadi kangen."

Oh, ternyata Taehyung sedang melihat kembali album foto yang menyimpan berbagai kenangan mereka. Semenjak mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih, acara pernikahan mereka, liburan mereka yang manis -atau boleh kusebut bulan madu-, sampai kehadiran _little_ Jungkook ditengah keluarga kecil itu.

Hoseok tersenyum lembut, lalu ikut masuk kedalam selimut dan memeluk kesayangannya. "Kau sedang bernostalgia, sayang?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk semangat dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Hoseok, menyamankan tubuh mungilnya didalam pelukan sang suami. " _Hyung_ ingat.." Taehyung menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Hoseok dan menatap suaminya lembut, "Hari pernikahan kita?"

Hoseok terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan peringatan sekali seumur hidupnya yang kalau boleh dibilang tidak berjalan normal itu?

.

.

.

 _Taehyung meremas jemari Seokjin yang duduk disisinya sambil terus bergumam 'dimana dia'. Seokjin kembali mengusap sayang surai Taehyung yang sudah tertata rapi, mencoba menenangkan yang lebih muda. Padahal Seokjin sedang mengumpat kekesalannya dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa calon suami adiknya masih belum menunjukan batang hidungnya, padahal acara pernikahan mereka seharusnya sudah dimulai sedari tadi._

 _"Namjoon bilang Hoseok sedang dalam perjalanan, Taehyung-ah. Tenangkan dirimu sedikit, okay?"_

 _Taehyung hanya mengangguk lemah. Dirinya sudah mencoba menghubungi calon suaminya berulang-ulang dengan meninggalkan beberapa pesan singkat dan juga pesan suara. Taehyung bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa kali dirinya mencoba menelepon nomor ponsel Hoseok yang berakhir tanpa dijawab._

 _Tok Tok Tok_

 _Kedua namja sedarah itu kompak menoleh pada pintu ruang tunggu yang baru saja mendapat ketukan. Terlihat Namjoon yang mengintip dari balik pintu, "Taehyung harus bersiap didepan, hyung. Acara akan segera dimulai."_

 _Seokjin mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Memangnya Hoseok sudah tiba?"_

 _Namjoon menggeleng pelan, "Hoseok belum tiba, tapi setidaknya biarkan para undangan melihat Taehyung dulu. Acara sudah diundur tiga puluh menit dan para undangan kesal, hyung."_

 _Taehyung menghela nafas pelan. Apa yang dikatakan kakak iparnya ada benarnya juga. Taehyung tidak ingin mengecewakan para undangan yang sudah repot-repot meluangkan waktu mereka untuk datang ke acara pernikahannya. Perlahan Taehyung bangun dari duduknya dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, mungkin aku harus menyapa tamu undangan dulu."_

 _Tapi tetap saja, Taehyung tidak tahu lagi sudah berapa tamu undangan yang bertanya dimana calon suaminya berada. Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menjawab "Dia sedang dalam perjalanannya."_

 _Tidak masuk akal memang, bagaimana bisa seorang mempelai begitu lalainya di hari pernikahannya. Bahkan sosok yang menjadi salah satu tokoh utama hari ini sedang dalam perjalanannya meskipun acara seharusnya dimulai satu jam yang lalu?_

 _Taehyung kecewa sebenarnya, tapi Taehyung juga tahu, Hoseok bukan sengaja melakukan hal tidak masuk akal ini. Ingatkan kalian dengan pekerjaan Hoseok sebagai salah seorang anggota kepolisian di Seoul? Tentu saja seorang polisi harus sedia 24/7 dan mementingkan kepentingan negara diatas kepentingan pribadi, meskipun kepentingan Hoseok kali ini bukan kepentingan yang main-main._

 _Tadi pagi, saat Hoseok mengantarkan Taehyung ke butik terdekat untuk dirias, dirinya mendapatkan panggilan darurat dari divisinya. Sekelompok perampok berantai yang akhir-akhir ini sedang merisaukan warga setempat sedang melakukan aksinya dan melukai seorang gadis remaja. Mendengarnya, Hoseok langsung melesat ke tempat kejadian setelah memastikan Taehyung masuk ke dalam butik. Sebenarnya bisa saja orang lain dari divisi Hoseok yang menangani kelompok bermasalah itu, tapi karena jarak yang dekat, Hoseok memutuskan untuk turun tangan. "Bisa-bisa mereka berhasil melarikan diri kalau menunggu anggota lain," katanya._

 _Taehyung bahkan tidak tahu Hoseok pergi bergitu saja setelah mengantarkannya ke butik. Namjoonlah yang mengabarinya dan menyuruhnya menunggu. Tapi sudah tiga jam lamanya dan Hoseok masih belum memunculkan batang hidungnya di depan Taehyung. Bahkan panggilan dan pesan singkat Taehyung tidak ada yang mendapat balasan dari Hoseok._

 _ **BRAK**_ _ **!**_

 _Seluruh pengguni hall megah itu menolehkan pandangan mereka, kearah Hoseok yang datang dengan keadaan benar-benar kacau. Bahkan benar-benar belum cukup untuk menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan Hoseok saat ini._

 _Dadanya naik turun sambil mengatur nafas sehabis berlari, rambut hitamnya berantakan dan terdapat robek di sudut bibir yang biasa Taehyung kecup. Jangan lupakan lengan baju Hoseok yang berlumuran darah. Oh, sepertinya Hoseok mendapatkan luka pada bagian lengannya._

 _Taehyung membulatkan maniknya. Dengan langkah cepat bahkan hampir berlari Taehyung menghampiri Hoseok, "Astaga, hyung. Apa yang terjadi padamu."_

 _Hoseok tersenyum lebar melihat pengantinnya hari ini. Dengan lembut, Hoseok mengusapkan jemarinya pada pipi Taehyung dan mengecup sayang kening Taehyung, "Kau terlihat sangat cantik, sayang."_

 _Taehyung menepis lengan Hoseok, "Yang benar saja, hyung. Kau terluka!" Taehyung kesal, sangat kesal dengan Hoseok saat ini. Setelah membuatnya khawatir tanpa kabar, sekarang kembali dengan luka di lengannya dan senyum di wajahnya? Bolehkah Taehyung melayangkan selah satu kursi untuk undangan ke wajah Hoseok sekarang?_

 _Hoseok hanya terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi yang dibuat pengantinnya, "Ya, aku terluka, sayang. Tapi aku baik-baik saja."_

 _Taehyung menghela nafas pasrah, dasar gila. Mungkin kepala Hoseok baru saja terbentur saat melakukan tugas tadi. Setelah membungkukkan tubuh kepada para undangan untuk berpamitan sebentar, Taehyung menarik lengan Hoseok, membuat yang ditarik hanya pasrah mengikuti tarikan pada lengannya._

 _Taehyung mendudukan tubuh Hoseok pada sofa diruang tunggu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya mencari kotak P3K sambil terus bergumam kesal dengan Hoseok. Yang digumami hanya terkekeh geli melihat pengantinnya dengan setelah putih-putih dan riasan tipis yang membuatnya terlihat begitu menawan hari ini mengomelinya._

 _Jujur saja Hoseok merasa dirinya mengecewakan Taehyung. Ini hari pernikahan mereka. Hari yang hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidupnya dan Taehyung. Hari yang harusnya menjadi salah satu hari paling membahagiakan untuknya dan Taehyung. Tapi karena keputusannya untuk menangani tugas dan sedikit 'kecelakaan' yang terjadi, dirinya harus terlambat datang dengan keadaan acak-acakan dan hampir saja mengacaukan hari pernikahannya._

 _Hoseok bersyukur Taehyung begitu mengerti dirinya dan berterima kasih kepada para tamu undangan yang masih rela menunggu di acara pernikahannya. Padahal Hoseok yakin tidak sedikit dari mereka yang memiliki jadwal lain diluar menghadiri acara pernikahannya. Meskipun Hoseok sendiri tahu, mereka tidak mengundang terlalu banyak orang di acara pernikahan mereka. Hanya kerabat dan teman dekat dari kedua belah pihak. Tapi tetap saja Hoseok sadar kalau membuat para undangan menunggu bukanlah hal yang baik._

 _Taehyung kembali dengan kotak P3K lengkan dengan sebaskom air hangat dan handuk kecil. Dengan lembut Taehyung membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Hoseok dan menemukan luka sayatan pada lengan kanannya. Taehyung merasa maniknya basah. Hoseok memang sering mendapatkan luka pada tubuhnya karena profesinya. Tapi luka sayatan pada hari pernikahanmu adalah hal yang sangat buruk, bukankah begitu?_

 _Dengan perlahan, dibersihkannya luka Hoseok dan mengobatinya dengan obat merah. Hoseok terdengar meringis kecil, tapi perlakukan Taehyung yang kelewat lembut membuat rasa sakit pada lengannya tidak begitu hebat. Setelah Taehyung selesai membalut lukanya, Namjoon dan Seokjin datang kedalam ruang tunggu dengan seorang makeup artist._

 _"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hoseok-ah?" Namjoon merasa bersalah melihat keadaan Hoseok sekarang. Merasa sedikit tidak berguna karena menyusahkan bawahan sekaligus temannya. Apalagi dihari pernikahannya. Hoseok hanya mengangguk, lalu mengenakan kemejanya kembali. "Taehyung sudah mengobati lukaku. Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu."_

 _"Baiklah, saatnya mempelai kita mendapat riasan," Seokjin mendorong pelan makeup artist yang akan merias Hoseok. "Tolong lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, aku akan mengambilkan setelah Hoseok dulu."_

 _Makeup artist itu hanya mengangguk dan membimbing Hoseok untuk duduk didepan meja rias sedangkan dirinya menyiapkan alat makeunya. Namjoon menemani Taehyung untuk kembali ke hall menemani para tamu undangan setelah berpamitan dengan Hoseok dan Seokjin membawakan setelah yang akan digunakan mempelai pria nantinya._

 _Pernihakan mereka berlangsung sukses -kalau melupakan fakta Hoseok yang terlambat selama satu jam dan muncul dengan keadaan sangat kacau- setelah Hoseok selesai dirias. Setelah mengucapkan sumpah didepan pastor dan memasangkan cincin di jari manis masing-masing tokoh utama hari ini, diakhiri dengan mempelai laki-laki yang mencium pengantin dan sorakan serta ucapan selamat undangan mengakhiri acara hari itu._

.

.

.

Hoseok kembali merutuki kebodohannya di hari sakral mereka. Meskipun memang dirinya tidak merencanakan untuk terlambat pada hari sakral mereka, tapi tetap saja Hoseok merasa bersalah membuat Taehyung khawatir dan menunggunya begitu.

Dengan lembut Hoseok meraih jemari Taehyung yang masih terpaut dengannya dan mengecupnya lama, "Maafkan aku, sayang."

Taehyung mendongak sambil mengusap surai Hoseok, "Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Bukan salahmu."

Perlahan, Hoseok mendekatan wajahnya ke arah Taehyung, lebih tepatnya mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Taehyung mengalungkan lengannya di leher Hoseok dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati hisapan lembut Hoseok pada belah bibirnya. Saat Hoseok meminta akses lebih, Taehyung mempersilahkannya begitu saja dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kedua lidah itu untuk saling membelit. Menyudahi ciuman basahnya, lidah Hoseok berpindah menjilati pipi Taehyung sampai ke telinganya.

"Hei, aku merindukanmu," Hoseok berbisik sensual dengan nada beratnya. Sepertinya dirinya melupakan Taehyung yang sedang sakit dan harus tidur lebih cepat malam ini.

Taehyung yang mengerti maksud Hoseok memijat pelan tengkuk sang dominan, lalu menariknya mendekat. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Hoseok tersenyum senang, perlahan, dibaringkannya tubuh Taehyung dibawah kukungan lengannya, siap menjelajahi tubuh dibawahnya. Tapi gerakan Taehyung yang menghentikannya membuat Hoseok mengerang pelan, "Kenapa, sayang?"

Taehyung tersenyum kotak dan mengecup bibir Hoseok singkat, "Aku punya kejutan untukmu, _hyung_."

Hoseok menaikan sebelah alisnya.

.

Kejutan?

.

Seperti Taehyung yang akan menggodanya malam ini?

.

Membiarkan dirinya memimpin kegiatan panas mereka?

.

Atau Taehyung yang menyiapkan sebuah tarian seksi?

.

Dengan _lingerie_ transparan menggoda?

.

Atau Taehyung yang _cross-dressing_?

.

Oh! Singkirkan pikiran kotormu, Jung Hoseok!

"Apa itu, sayang?"

Taehyung kembali menunjukan senyumnya, lalu mengarahkan sebelah tangan Hoseok untuk mengusap perutnya dengan gerakan memutar.

"Aku mengandung adik untuk Jungkook, _hyung_."

Satu detik.

.

Hoseok menunjukan wajah bodohnya, membuat Taehyung sukses terkekeh geli.

.

Dua detik.

.

Hoseok masih tidak merespon, mungkin fungsi otaknya rusak karena terlalu mesum.

.

Tig-

.

"KAU SERIUS, SAYANG?!"

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES !

Halo semuanyaaaaa~ Syubsyubchim balik bawain sequelnya VHope. Pertama-tama, mohon maaf kalo naenanya nanggung. Masih belum berniat nulis naena di fanfic sendiri, apalagi castnya VHope, takutnya feelnya malah gadapet (huhu). Kedua, maaf kalo sempat menghilang selama seminggu, maklum liburan lebaran (ehehe). Ketiga, maaf banget kalo misalnya ini mengecewakan, syubysub sudah berusaha untuk mengetik yang terbaik. Apalagi bagian endingnya, aduh syubsyub merasa janggal sendiri.

Sebenarnya chapter ini memang tidak direncanakan, tapi karena banyak yang meminta sequelnya jadi iseng-iseng syubsyub nyoba ketik dengan inspirasi yang langsung mengalir tanpa direncanakan, jadi maaf maaf maaf banget kalo gaje dan mengecewakan. Maka dari itu juga nama anak VHope jadinya Jungkook, meskipun di chapter pertama Kookie itu anak yang ada dipenitipan, anggap saja mereka itu dua bocah yang berbeda, hehehe.

Syubsyub ada berencana membuat sequel kedua kalo banyak yang tertarik, tapi syubysub mau minta satu hal, request nama anak kedua VHope dong, syubysub bingung (ehehe). Awalnya nama anak pertama mau Hobi, tapi takutnya aneh, maknaya jadi milih Jungkook.

Diluar itu, syubysub berharap kalian dapat menikmati fanfic ini seperti kalian menikmati liburannnya. Syubsyub udah masuk kuliah lagi nih (huhuhu) yang masih libur enak banget yaaa.

SPECIAL THANKS :

| **Hozi Kwon :** Sumpah, syubsyub gatau gimana mau ekspresiin ini, _but your review really make my day_. Senyum-senyum sendiri baca review kamu. Makasih juga ya udah mau baca fanfic ini, apalagi sampai meninggalkan review yang so sweet (kecup basah). | **07** : Syubsyub mau minta maaf, lagi-lagi nama kamu cuma keluar 07 aja. Syubysub gatau nama kamu bakal keluar sebagai 07 lagi atau engga, tapi syubsyub udah nyoba edit ulang dan tetep aja keluarnya cuma 07 (dari laptop dan hape syubsyub, gatau sih kl dari hp yg lain). Syubsyub tetep merasa Chimin mesum, jadi begitulah jadinya (ehehe) | **elferani** : VHope memang ucul. | **hopekies** : Syubsyub udah baca fanfic kamu dan meninggalkan review. Fanfic kamu juga ga kalah bagus. Mari kita menulis VHope bersama! Hwaiting~ | **tryss** : Hallow tryss, iya VHope memang mulai langka, atau memang langka dari dulu? Maklum, crackpair. Ayo kita lestarikan! | **esti.94** : Ini sequelnya. Happy reading. | **Feniasyj** : Ini sequelnya. Happy reading. | **LoveVhope** : Ini Mphinya hamil disini, bahkan udah punya sebiji(?). Happy reading! | **KahoriKen** : Kamu juga manis~! | **potato** : Mau bilang kamu manis juga, sayangnya kentang itu lebih enak asin bukan manis (ehehehe). Here another VHope. Happy reading. | **vhopeisreal** : Kamu juga gemesinnn | **BinnieHwan** : Ini nikahannya, maaf kalo aneh dan mengecewakan. Happy reading! |

.

 **Terima Kasih.**

 **.**

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
